


Porgs and Bees

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, force bond sex, good hux, pregnant rey, stormpilot if you squint, that turns into pwp without porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Originally known as my first reylo smut ever.Rey was alone in her bed.Or so she thought.Or, Kylo should have listen to Leia when she gave him the talk.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey knew she shouldn’t be doing this.

 

“Yes, Ben. Yes, harder!”

She moaned as her hands roaming all over her body. The scavenger closed her eyes and pictured the firm, large hands exploring her while those dark eyes kept staring at her lustful ones.

It was wrong on so many level, but at the moment it just felt right to picture him to be the one to take her, claim her, make her felt like she belong to him and only him.

“Yes, Maker. BEN!”

“What? What’s wrong? Oh-“She screamed, dragged the blanket up to cover her partially clothed body.

The Supreme Leader was standing right at the foot of her bed, his eyes widened, mouth hung open in surprise.

Rey looked away, couldn’t bear the fact that he had seen a glimpse of what she was doing.

“Get out!”

“You know it doesn’t work that way.” Kylo Ren regained his composure, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the girl in the bed. “So, what do we have here?”

“I hate you!”

She still kept her eyes firmly on the wall, didn’t dare to meet his eyes.

“Oh, I would have to disagree on that.”His voice teasing.

“Come on, Rey. It’s natural. There is nothing wrong with, well, letting off some steam.”

He shrugged, sitting down on her bed and chuckled when she flinched.

“In fact, I think I can help you out with your…task at hand.”

“You are not getting anything about the resistance from me this way.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, Rey. How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t care about any of them.” He leaned closer, his face only inches from her. “I just want to help you out the goodness of my heart.”

“Did you really just say that?” Rey raised her eyebrow.

“Beside, you actually sounded pretty….arousing.”

“Shut up, Ben.” She blushed, tucked at the blanket to make sure it was secured.

“It wouldn’t do to have a lovely lady experience such an unsatisfying evening if I can do anything about it.”His hand places firmly on her thigh, even with the blanket between them Rey still felt a tingling sensation from where he was touching her. Kylo grinned when he saw something shifted in her eyes.“Think of it as a break from the war. You have done so much for your…whatever it is these people are to you, you deserve this.” He coaxed.

“And what’s in it for you?” Rey asked suspiciously.

“Aside from getting to have you the way I’ve always fantasized about since we met? Well, I had pretty rough day chasing after you guys. I could use a little break too.” He tilted his head, his hand moved up her thigh. “So?”

“Urgh! Fine! Just get it over with!” She rolled her eyes. “This doesn’t change anything between us.”

“We’ll see.” Kylo chuckled, and yanked the blanket away from her and threw it on the floor.

“Hey!”

Her hands flew to cover her partially exposed breasts. Kylo licked his lips at the sight.

“Which one of us were you fantasizing about? That boy you still foolishly believe is somewhere inside me? Or the monster you tried so desperately not to care about?”

“I-”

She bit her lower lips, looked down to avoid looking at him, but Kylo refused to be ignored. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head back up.

“Which one is it?”

“Um-”

She flushed, and that was more than enough for him.

“Who would have thought? Your master would be disappointed.”

Kylo smirked, and before she knew it, he grabbed her wrists with the force and bound them on to the bedsheets, exposing parts of her breasts that slipped from her clothes.

“Ben, wha-”

“If we are going to do this, you might as well call me Kylo.”

He did the same thing to her legs, and now Rey was bound on her own bed with no escape.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Kylo said, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the view. “You knew how weak these are, you could easily rip it if you want to.”

His bare hand ghosted along her face.

“But I truly hope it wouldn’t come to that.”

“Be- Kylo, I- I don’t know what to do, I’ve never done this before.”

The scavenger confessed softly, almost as if she was whispering. Kylo just smiled.

“To be honest, I have no clue what to do either.”

He took off his cape, never broke eyes contact with her.

“But I think I’m pretty good at letting my primal instinct takeover.”

“What do you me- Oh…”

She let out a surprised sound when the hands she had always fantasized about ripped off her shirt like it was made from paper. Kylo admired her beautiful body, her toned stomach, and her fully exposed breasts with his hungry eyes. Somehow, the way he stared at her made Rey felt even more aroused than touching herself.

“You are so perfect.” She heard him whispered, more to himself than her. He decide to leave her pants on for the time being and cupped those perfect breasts in his hands. “They are so soft.”

“Maker, please, stop talking.”

She whined, trying to cover up her breasts with he hands but they are still securely tied to the bedsheets.

“As you wish.”

He said, and took one of the cute little buds in his mouth, his tongue swirling, teasing around the base and made her writhed under his large frame.

“Yes, oh..”She moaned, digging her nailed into the bed. She felt the corner of his mouth lifted, and the bastard decided to torture her even more by flicking her other nipple.“Force, Kylo! Stop teasing me! I have a meeting in one hour!”

She shut her mouth as soon as she slipped, telling the Supreme Leader about the Resistance meeting was not a good thing to do.But neither did sleeping with one.

“Wow, maybe I really should change my interrogating methods with you.”

He teased after finally let her poor sensitized bud go with a pop. One hand traveled down to her still-intacted pants, ghosting over the clothed womanhood.

“You are already wet? Oh, that’s right. You WERE thinking of me.”

Kylo looked so smug she just wanted to punch him in the face.

“Kylo, please.”

Instead, she begged. She arched herself to get closer to his hand, to feel that delicious friction he wouldn’t let her experience. Kylo just laughed, and pulled his hand away further.

“Somebody it hungry.”

“Kylo! I swear I will chop you into million pieces if you don’t do something right now!”

She threatened him while trying hopelessly to feel his hand on her again.

“Now, that is not the way to ask someone for help, is it?”He cupped her chin in his hand, mischief clear in his eyes.“What do you want me to do?”

She gritted her teeth, pretending to be irritated by it, but she knew that he could sense her arousal through their bond.

“How about you show me how much do you need my help?”Suddenly she was free. Kylo was sitting on the side of her bed, patting the space between his leg with an evil grin.“Come on. Show me what you got.”

She rolled her eyes, but it wouldn’t be fair for him if she didn’t return the favor.

Still in her pants, Rey stood up from her bed and walked toward the waiting man, dropping on her knees in front of him and dealt with that ridiculously high waist pants as fast as she could.

“R’iia!” She exclaimed when she finally saw what she signed up for. Kylo smirked proudly.

“Too much for the last Jedi in the galaxy to handle?”

“That’s a bold thing to say to someone who can literally bite that off right now, you know?”

She shot back, feeling a little bit satisfied when she saw him paled for a second. Then, carefully, she stuck her tongue out and gave it an experimental lick. She felt Kylo shuddered, and it was one of the most satisfying thing she had ever felt. She continued to ran her tongue along the length, swirling around the tip, noticed the erection twisted in respond.

“Force, Rey…” Kylo growled. She giggled and tried to wrap her tiny mouth around it, just to see the Jedi Killer reaction, but she started to choke half way through and had to pull away.

“S- sorry.” She coughed.

“Don’t worry. I actually enjoyed watching you tried.” He replied and used the force to pull her up onto his lap, straddling him with only her pants keeping their bare skin from touching.“Ready for your reward?”

“Maker, yes!”

As if afraid he was going to pull away. Rey started to move her hips, grinding herself on his lap without hesitation, hoping it would be enough to make him end her suffering.

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” He chuckled with a shaking voice, clearly affected by her afford. “But it would be a shame if I let you finish this way.”

“Wha- NO!”

She cried when she felt the force lifted her off his lap, but soon gasped when she felt her pants pulled off her body, and Kylo, who was lying on the bed with the hungriest look she had ever seen, lowered her onto him, straddling his face.

“Oh- OH!!!”

She cried out when she felt a hot tongue running along her folds, swirling and sucking at her sweet spot until her leg was trembling. She practically sobbed when she felt his tongue inside her, claiming her for the first time.

“Yes, Kylo, more!”

she wiggled her hips in respond to his exploration. It felt dos good, so right….And yet, not enough.Rey felt his hands cupping, squeezing her breasts once again. His calloused hands planting firmly on her soft breasts. She put her hands over his, chanting his name as if she was singing a song.

“Kylo!Kylo!Ah-”

She was flipped onto the bed, lying on her back while Kylo grabbed her ankles to keep them apart, his tongue still deep inside her, making her writhed and moaned under him.Rey was nothing but a sobbing mess when he finally pulled away, placing her trembling legs on either sides of his shoulders and lining himself to her entrance.Then he paused.

“What now?!”

Rey asked impatiently, temping to just hop on his lap and get it over with.

“I remember my mother saying something about what to do when having sex, but Lu- Skywalker told her it wasn’t necessary because Jedis couldn’t have sex.”

“Seriously? You are thinking about your mother?!” Rey loved Leia to bits, but it was really not a good time.

“Sorry. Might not be important.” He shrugged, and slammed into her without any warning.

“OH FORCE!!”

She screamed, gave him a delicious moan each time he thrust into her. He watched her small breasts bounced slightly from his movement with lustful eyes, and took one of them into his mouth again, hand teasing another. Rey arched her back, ending desperately to be closer to him, her hands tucked at his hair and kept him from abandoning her breasts.

“You are perfect, so perfect.”

He mumbled against her soft breasts, and decided to flipped her over one last time, Rey sobbed out the most delicious sound when he took her from behind, clawing on all four as he slammed into her hard.

“Rey? Are you still sleeping? The meeting started in ten minutes.” Finn’s voice asked from behind the door. Rey froze, but unfortunately, Kylo didn’t seem to care to stop.

“Ah- Yes! I’ll- be there.”

She answered, hoping her voice was not as shaky as she heard.

“Come on, Finn. Let’s go.” She heard Poe dragged Finn away from her door. Bless that man.

“Ah!” She screamed out when suddenly the man picked up the rhythm, trying desperately to match his movement.

“That’s for thinking about other man when I am inside you.” He whispered, ramming into her passion and jealousy that made Rey want to cry with unrelieved tension. He was driving her to the edge, but he wouldn’t let her go.“Tell me. Do you think of them when you touch yourself? Any of them? Both of them? Have you ever think of anyone but me doing this to you?”

“No! Maker, no!” She sobbed out. “You. Only you.”

She could never imagine doing this with someone else. He felt perfect inside her. He felt so right.

“Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised. Rey grunted impatiently, and Kylo responded by planting kisses on her shoulder.“Then you will have your reward.”

Tears streaming down her eyes when she felt him filling her inside. It was the best feeling she had ever felt in her entire existence.

“I- meeting, I need shower.” She mumbled, staggered off the bed into the fresher with wobbling legs. When she was finally done with herself, Rey walked out of her refresher to see Kylo still lying on her bed, naked as the day he was born.“Don’t you have something to put on? A cowl or something.”

She blushed, but wouldn’t stop staring at his body.How in the name of R’iia can that thing fit inside her?

“Why do I have to put it on? You’ll come back soon, right?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Wait, you are saying…” She swallowed.

“Unless you don’t want to.” He shrugged, but the look on his face told her he knew exactly what her answer would be.

“Whatever.”She rolled her eyes, and all but ran out of her own room.

 

 

  
//One month Later//

 

  
“Ben!”

Kylo jumped from his working desk in his quarters. The Supreme Leader turned to see his…to be honest, he didn’t know what she was to him either…standing right behind him.

She was…pissed?troubled?upset?excited? Her emotions were all over the place, but when he left her last night she was sleeping peacefully after their…session, so he didn’t know what was going on.

“What is it? Are you hurt? Is my mother all right?”

He has no clue why he asked about his mother, but it seemed to make Rey’s eyes soften.

“No, I’m sorry I startled you. It just-” She bit her bottom lip. Kylo stood up from his chair and stepped closer to her, pull his little sand rat into his embrace and caressing he swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

“Whatever it is. You can tell me. I promise I will do everything in my power to help.” He assured her. Rey sighed and look up to meet his eyes.

“Remember when you said Leia had told you to do something when you have sex?”He cringed. It wasn’t the proudest moment of his life.

“As much as it pains me to say, yes, I remember.”

“Well, turns out it was a little more important than we thought.” She looked at him awkwardly.

“How much more important?” He asked. He still couldn’t remember what his mother was trying to tell him before Luke interrupted her.

“About a human baby size?”

Rey blurted out, looking at him like she was trying to predict his response.

 

At that moment, Kylo Ren, the Jedi killer, Master of the knights of Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and the most powerful man in the galaxy, just fainted in his pregnant enemy’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stay calm, stay calm.”

  
“I AM calm.”

  
“I was talking to myself.”

  
Rey sighed, watching as her..boy-enermy?Supreme Boyfriend? Darth Baby daddy? Whatever the hell he was pacing like a freaking rat trapped in a box.

  
“What do I do? How do we do this? Have you told anyone?” Kylo asked frantically. Rey shook her head.

  
“I still can’t figure out how to explain to them who the father is.”

  
“Right, of course.”

  
He muttered, sat down on his bed, his head buried in his hands.

  
“Just so you know, I’m keeping the child.” Rey said firmly. “I don’t care if you want to be a part of its life or not, I’m not abandoning my child.”

  
“What? No! I wouldn’t ask that of you.” Kylo shook his head. “ I know how much having a family means to you, I just- I KILLED my own father, Rey. What kind of monster did that? Certainly not a kind who deserves to have a child!”

  
“It was Snoke. He manipulated you. You are as much of victim in this as anyone else! Your mother knows that.” Rey took his hands in hers. It was ridiculous to think that something as simple as holding his hands made Kylo felt more intimated with the girl in front of him than their several passionate nights. “Please, Ben, Come home.”

  
He hesitated, just like other times she asked, but at the moment all he could think of was that he could be there for her and his baby if he defected from the First Order. He opened his mouth to answer when Rey whipped her head back and swore angrily under her breath.

  
“Of course! I should have known! How can I expected you to turn to the light for your unborn child when even your parents couldn’t do it!”

  
“Rey? What are you talkin-“

  
“Is this your answer? Getting the First Order strike team to get rid of me?” He watched in horror as Rey grabbed her blaster and her staff. “You will always be a monster, Kylo Ren.”

  
“Rey, wait!”

  
But she was gone before he could explained himself. His chosen name from her lips sounded like a poison burning into his heart. He spun around, all but ran to the commanding bridge to find out what the kriff was going on.

“Pull them out! Tell all the troops to retreat at once!”

  
He growled as he was approaching the commanding bridge. The officers looked startled, but Hux simply raise an eyebrow at him.

  
“Supreme Leader, this is our chance to get rid of him once and for a-“

  
Kylo swatted the General with the force like a fly glanced at all the officers, murderous rage shone in his eyes.

  
“Pulling all the teams out now, Sir!”

  
They acted quickly, but not quickly enough for Kylo’s liking.

  
“Sir, they are too far away. I’m afraid it’s going to take minutes to communicate with them...”

  
“Find a way, or the resistances won’t be the only ones to lose their head tonight.” He threatened, and turned to stormtroopers passing by. “Prepare my ship!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“General! They are retreating! The ones still attacking us are being shot down by the First Order’s upsilon class command shuttle.”

  
“What?” Leia looked at the screen with confusion. Rey, who was standing near her stared at the screen, mouth hung open as she watches the familiar shuttle shot down TIEfighters after TIEfighter.

  
“Incoming! The shuttle just breached through our shield, Ma’am.”

  
“Stand down! I know who it is!”

  
Rey shouted before anyone tried to shoot the shuttle down. Leia looked at her, and turned to repeat her command.  
Rey got to the landing port as the shuttle’s door swung open. She watched as the tall figure in all black hopped out of the plane.

  
“It’s Kylo Ren!”

  
She heard someone shouted, but she didn’t pay attention to anything but the man approaching her with concern expression on his face.

  
“Rey! Are you all right? Ouf!” He felt air getting knocked out of his lungs when his girl practically threw herself at him. He steadied himself and wrapped his arms securely around her.

  
“You came!” She smiled widely at him.

  
“Rey, I need you to know it wasn’t me. Hux went to do it behind my back. I tried to call off the attack!” He held tight. “I wouldn’t do it to you, not after... please believe me...”

  
“I do believe you, Ben.” She said softly, tracing her hand along his scar lovingly like she always did when they were making love. “ I’m sorry I said those horrible things to you. I was angry. I regretted it as soon as I left.”

  
“How is the baby? Is it hurt? Are you hurt? I swear I am going to flay Hux alive after this.”

  
He pulled away to look for injuries on her body. Rey shook her head.

  
“I was here all the time. I’m not that stupid, Ben.”

  
“Good. call me that. Please don’t ever call me Kylo again. I hate the way you say it.”

  
“Umm. What’s going on?” Finn asked, confused as to why his best friend was hugging their archenemy.

  
“I was going to ask the same thing.” Leia crossed her arms.“Son?”

  
Kylo flinched, but Rey put a hand on his forearm, soothing him the way that always made Kylo less tensed.

  
“Well, how do I put this.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Remember when you try to teach me about protection and Sky- uncle Luke said it wasn’t important?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
It started with morning sickness.

  
Which Rey didn’t understand the origin of the name. She wasn’t only sick in the morning, she was sick ALL THE KRIFFING TIME!!!

  
“Rey, sweetheart. Do you need anything? Water?”

  
She felt Kylo’s hand holding her hair back as soon as she knelt down in front of the toilet and emptied out her guts.

  
“You..don’t have to... come every time it happens...”

  
She was heaving with exhaustion at that point. Kylo didn’t reply. He just helped her stand and guided her to the sink to wash her face.

  
“Rey, please come live with me. Even mother agreed that old resistance base is no condition to have a baby.”

  
“I’m not living in the Finalizer.” Rey shook her head. “At least not until the treaty is signed.”

  
“We are working on it as fast as we can, Rey. I swear.” Kylo put his hand over hers gently. “But there are so many things we don’t agree on, I’m not sure we can get it done before your due date..”

  
“Then I’m having my baby here.” Rey said stubbornly. Kylo sighed, laying her down on the bed gently.

  
“I will do whatever it takes to have you and our baby by my side, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 

The treaty was signed four months after. Kylo had Rey come to the Finalizer as soon as doctors said she was still in a good shape to fly. Rey refused to live in the Supremacy, which reminded her of Snoke, so Kylo set up quarters and a nursery next to his In the Finalizer.

  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

  
Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey’s swollen stomach. The picture of her heavy with his child made blood rushed through his body. Rey giggled, leaned back against his solid frame, rubbing herself slowly against his half-hard erection.

  
“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea.”

  
“Patient, sweetheart, we don’t want to hurt our daughter.” Kylo gritted his teeth when Rey’s hand was cupping him over the fabrics of his trouser,

  
“I already asked the doctor. She said it’s fine as long as we are being gentle.”

  
“You asked for the doctor permission to have sex with me?” Kylo wasn’t sure he should be shocked or impressed.

  
“Yes, Ben. I was too horny to even think about how embarrassing that was.”

Rey pushed him onto the mattress and ripped his uniform with the force while climbing on top of him. Kylo licked his lips, prepared to do whatever it took to make Rey happy.  
You knew what they said; Happy wife, happy life.

Oh, he had to remind himself to make the wife part official.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BENJAMIN SOLO!! DON’T YOU DARE FAINT IN FRONT OF ME!!!” Rey screamed in the delivery room when she felt his grip on her hand loosen. There were five people in the room with them; three doctors, Leia, and for some reason, General Hux.

  
“Dude, just breath!”

  
Hux yelled at the Supreme Leader who looked like he was going to pass out at any given opportunity. Leia was holding Rey’s other hand, tried to comfort her with soothing voice.

  
“Push!” The doctor signaled. Rey pushed, let out the scariest battle cry anyone had ever heard. Kylo looked growled in pain, holding Rey’s hand to share her pain through their bond.

  
“I see the head, push!”

  
Rey felt pain flowing from her body to Kylo’s as she pushed, the only thing that made the large man still stand was Hux holding him, trying not to get crushed by the taller figure.

  
“Congratuation, you have a beautiful baby girl.”

  
One of the doctors cleaned the crying baby up and put her in small clean towel, passing the bundle of joy to Rey and left the room to give to new parents some space.

  
“I- I don’t know how to...”

  
Rey tried to hold her daughter awkwardly, the baby was silent for a second, and then proceeded to continue crying loudly.

  
“Ben, I don’t think she likes me. Hold her.” Rey turned to the father of her baby in panic. Kylo extended his arms to take the small crying baby in his arms. The baby was silent a little while longer, as if to see if her father’s arms were better than her mother’s.

  
Then, the little angel decided that they weren’t.

  
“She is crying. Why is she keep crying? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt you, baby girl?”

Kylo asked the crying bundle frantically. Leia looked amused, but before she could help her son out, Kylo got an unexpected help from the guy next to him.

  
“You are doing it wrong, give her to me.”

  
Hux rolled his eyes, took the crying baby from her father and held her close to his chest, rocking her gently. The baby actually let out a happy sound, nuzzling closer to his chest and went into a peaceful sleep.

  
“How-“

  
“What kind of dark magic is this?”

  
The new parents gasped at how Hux just handled they daughter like a pro. Leia laughed.

  
“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about leaving my granddaughter here.”

  
“But, how?” Rey was still in shock. “ He looked like he would snap a baby’s neck before holding it.”

  
“I have five younger brothers and one younger sister, I know more about taking care of babies than all of you combined.” Hux sneered, but when he looked down at the sleeping baby, his expression softened. “So, what’s the princess’ name?”

  
“I let Rey choose, apparently my taste in names was too ‘ridiculous’ for her.” Kylo quoted his girlfriend. Rey smiled.

  
“It is. Vaderline is hardly a suitable name for a young girl.”

  
“You are so lucky your mother saved you from a live long humiliation.” Hux whispered to the girl. He was surprised when she smiled like she understood what he said.

  
“But Annie, on the other hand, I think is a pretty good name.” Rey shrugged. “ I mean, I can’t name my baby girl Anakin, but Annie is the furthest I will go.”

  
“Annie.” Kylo repeated. A small smile tucking on his lips. “I really like that.”

  
“ She likes it too.” Hux blurted out and frowned suddenly. “Wait, how do I know that?”

  
The room fell into silent. Hux looked up to see the shock expression on everyone’s face. And a down right horror in Kylo’s eyes.  
“Hux. What else can you feel?”

  
“Well...” He looked down, concentrated at the bundle of joy in his arms.

  
“She likes me, and she loves all of you.”

  
“Oh well,” Leia chuckled. “ Now we know how early you can form a force bond. Isn’t it nice?”

  
And for the second time in his life, Kylo Ren just fainted in front of everyone.


	4. Hux/Annie Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is mainly Annie's story with Kylo as a concerned father.

It turned out, being a parent was not as hard as Kylo expected it to be.

  
Well, in some aspects of it, at least.

“Open wide, the fighter is coming in!” 

On the nursery floor, Rey made a landing sound and put a spoon in Annie’s mouth. The toddler on his lap gulped down mushed fruit and squealed in delight.  
It was a picture perfect family moment Kylo never thought he could ever have.

Until THAT THING walked in.

“Supreme Leader, your presence are required at-”

Annie let out a happy squeak. She crawled off his lap so fast even the trained warrior could grab her. Hux knelt down on one knee, gave the cute little girl a soft smile as he pick her up.

“Hello, princess.”

“Hux, why are you here?” 

Kylo asked impatiently, scolding the man for making his daughter laugh with their secret joke.

“Your presence are required at the commanding bridge, sir.” Hux finished, still never take his eyes off the little girl he was holding.

To their surprised, Annie inherit Anakin’s blonde hair instead of her parent’s darker lock. She had the most adorable smile that undoubtedly from Rey.   
And all Hux had to do was walking into the room and this perfect maker’s creation just jump straight into his arms.

There are more than one time Kylo considered what would happen if Hux was ‘accidentally’ killed in action, but he knew it would break his daughter’s heart.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Kylo told his wife, well, they weren’t legally married. But Kylo was sure their positions were more than clear to everyone.

“I’ll go with you.” Rey got up on her feet but Kylo shook his head.

“No, I don’t want HIM alone with my daughter!”

Hux rolled his eyes, took over Rey and Kylo’s previous task of feeding the toddler. The general was amazed how Annie was still alive considering how her parents just stop feeding her like this.

“Ben, we talked about this. Let’s go.” Rey said, exasperation clear in her voice. 

“Ug..” Annie let out a strange sound. Hux frowned and looked down at the happiest baby he ever encountered.

“What did you say?”

“ug…Hug…Hux!” She squeaked out the last word with joy, as if proud of herself for saying his name out loud at last.

“Wha- Did she- Did she just-?” Rey stuttered, dumbfounded by what just happened.

Kylo was certain he never wanted to kill anyone as much as this time.

His daughter just said her first word, and it wasn’t even his or Rey’s name!

 

 

 

——-

 

 

 

Annie was ten when they got married.

Kylo knew he should have ask her earlier, but with trying to fix our the damage the first order had done throughout the years, time just flew by them.  
He got on one knee on Rey’s 29th birthday, and asked her to stand by his side till the end of time.

“I already am, you idiot.” was all he could make out from her shaking voice.

Their wedding ceremony was held in Naboo to honor the love of his grandparents.  
Rey asked Finn to be her maid of honor, and to his complete horror. Kylo found out Hux was to only one he could qualify as a friend that was still alive and breathing.

“9E, you wanna help me out here?” He was so desperate he even asked his droid for help, but the droid just look at him awkwardly and beeped.

‘I’m sorry. I already promised Rey I’ll be the ring barrier.’

Chewbacca was the one to give Rey away to him, and asking his mother to be his best man would be too pathetic Kylo wasn’t sure he could survive.

At the moment it was either Hux or a Porg.

Kylo couldn’t forget the smug looking face Hux made when he swallowed his pride and asked.

Rey was beautiful. Not that she wasn’t before, but when she walked down the aisle with Chewie, Kylo couldn’t help but thought he did not deserve such a beautiful creature.

“If you are going to pass out, please don’t fall this way.” Hux whispered with a serious tone, from the distance, the heard his daughter giggled.  
Maker, he hated their stupid bond!

His frustration helped calm his nerve a little bit. He still didn’t hear anything around him until Rey’s lips were on his, but it was perfect.

 

Everything with Rey was perfect.

 

——-

 

Annie was turning sixteen when all her friends, all the princes, princesses, and children of the leaders of the New Order’s allies (Yes, he was well aware it was a stupid name, but he didn’t really have time to come up with a good one!), are married off for political reasons. Kylo and Rey agreed that no child of theirs would be forced into an arranged marriage to strengthen the alliance, but from the look on his little girl’s face, the way Annie lit up when Hux entered the room, made Kylo wish he had some control over this madness.

“Son, being force bong doesn’t always mean your are soulmates. Look at your uncle and me for example, we are siblings, yet we are bonded.” Leia reasoned with him when he consulted her with the matter. Their relationship might never be the same, but Kylo knew he could count on Leia in this.

“See? You are just being overprotective.” Rey said. “Have ever seen him acting in appropriately around Annie? He even refused to let her sit on sit lap for a story time as soon as she turned six. SIX!” She grumbled. “ You know how hard it was to explain to a six years old why her force buddy stopped hanging out with her. I had to practically force Hux to give Annie a piano lesson for them to spend time together.”

“But- But surely you see this is not healthy! It cannot be!” Kylo tried to convince both women that Hux was a bad news for their girl.

“Even if Hux does like Annie, which I highly doubt that, I would be okay if they wait until she is older to be in a relationship.” Rey shrugged. “I mean, she is wise beyond her years. She should have a right to decide who to love, with close supervision, of course.”

“I was nineteen when I met your father, and he was twenty nine.” Leia said. “So do you and Rey, and my mother was quite older than my father. I believe it’s in the genes.”

“NO! I won’t accept this!” Kylo insisted. He could not bear the thought of his precious Starlight with that…THAT THING!

“Calm down, Ben, just like I said. I’m pretty sure Hux didn’t she her as anything more than the little girl he used to read stories to.” Rey reassured her husband. “And Annie’s feelings might be nothing more than a teenage crush. She might find another man one day.”

“Wait,” Kylo interrupted his wife. “Are you saying that, Annie like Hux, but that Nerfherder doesn’t like her back?”

“I’m confused. Which way do you want this to go again?” Leia asked her son.

“Well, I want her NOT to like him, so she wouldn’t get her heart broken!” He panicked and turned to his wife with fearful eyes. “But if she likes him and he doesn’t like her back, Star, that would crushed her. It crushed me when you closed our force connection. When it looked like I wouldn’t be able to see you again…That agony, Rey. I will not let my daughter go through that!”

“People need to learn to live with disappointment, Ben. It’s part of growing up.” Rey put her hand on her husband forearm. “If Hux doesn’t love our daughter, so what? It’s just a heartbreak. She will get over it.”

“Or she will turn to the dark side and start an intergalactic civil war.” Leia’s voice faded when the married couple turned to look at her. “What? She is a Skywalker. It’s possible!”

“Your mother has a point.” Rey didn’t know what else to say. “But hey, you turn out just fine. I’m sure we’ll be all right.”

Kylo hoped to R’iia his daughter wouldn’t pull a Kylo Ren on him if it came to that.

 

 

——

 

 

“Armitage, I just baked cookies with grandmother. It’s chocolate chips, your favorite!”

Kylo groaned when his daughter entered the commanding bridge with a big batch of cookies and went straight to Hux as if her old man didn’t existed.

Speaking of old, he noticed that Hux aged far slower than any of them. Sure, he was couple of years younger than Kylo, but that would still make him in his 40’s. Hux didn’t look a day passed thirty five, and it was kind of freaking him out.

Annie was wearing a pale green long sleeve dress that covered her up neck to toe, Kylo padded himself on the back for successfully convincing his daughter to wear cute and appropriate dress when he heard officers complained about how their daughter loved to wear skinny skirt and dress that barely covered anything.

His daughter beamed at the general as Hux smiled at her and took a bite from the cookie.

“Wow, this is the best one you’ve made!” He gave her a compliment that one would give to a little child trying to do something, but Annie didn’t mind. She just blushed at the compliment and put the plate on a table.

“I’ll leave it here if anyone want some.”

“That’s very sweet of you, princess.” Hux said before a female officer approached him. Kylo’s perk up, interest to what his daughter might think of a woman interacting with Hux.  
He wasn’t sure to be angry or relieve when he saw the woman touch the General’s forearm a second to long, the red-haired man looked uncomfortable but ignored the flirtatious gesture.

Annie still smiled at the interaction, no hint of jealousy in her eyes. His daughter’s poker face surpassed even his mother.

“Oh! Cookie!” The officer exclaimed, grabbed one and took a bite. Annie was still smiling when the woman started to cough, her hand flew up as if trying to claw something out of her neck, the gesture Kylo knew too well.

“Oh no, she is choking.”

His daughter voice sounded so sincere it actually scared Kylo. Other officer tried to help the woman but Hux just pulled Annie to the side and whispered something into her ears. That was when the poor woman stopped choking.

He really need to talk to his daughter.

No, he really need to get Rey to talk to their daughter, because he couldn’t scold his daughter for something he would have done if he were in her place.

 

 

 

———

 

 

It was Annie seventeenth Birthday and Kylo intended to make it memorable. 

His daughter went shopping with Rey and his mother hours ago. Kylo had a lot of time to put the party together, he checked every little detail twice, and since it was a military theme (Of course his daughter would pick that!), it was particularly easy for him to organize.

“Wow, little princess was so afraid you are going to screw up the party planning she actually makes everyone wear there uniform to her birthday.” Hux chuckled. Kylo rolled his eyes, he had a pretty good idea who was actually the cause of this ridiculous party theme.

“Hux, can you still feel what my daughter’s feeling?” He asked curiously. The general looked confused, but answered anyway. 

“No, she shut me out as soon as she knows how.” Kylo winced at the thought, he know how brutal that was. “But sometimes, if the feeling is strong enough and she was weak, I’ll feel something, but it’s really faint. Why do you ask?”

“She is my daughter. I don’t need a reason to.” Kylo gave him a dirty look. Hux shrugged.

“Sorry, mate, every girl needs her space, even from her cool uncle.”

“Cool uncle? You?” Kylo didn’t know why he was surprised.

“Yeah. What else would I be?” Hux asked, but he quickly got distracted when he saw a stormtrooper messed up the flower arrangement.  
Kylo knew he should be relieve, but for some reason, he just felt sad for his daughter one sided-love.

To have someone who was chosen for you by the force rejected you. That had got to hurt.

 

 

Five minutes after the party started, Annie walked into the room.

The entire party when quiet, all the lights shone to the Birthday Girl in her black sleeveless dress, her hair got and updo, making a bun on the top of her head with a small tiara, her make up was subtle yet noticeably well done. The black dress she wore had crystals embedded in it to make to sparkled under the lights.

But what almost sent Kylo into cardiac arrest was the fact that the dress was bare back!

“No.”

That was the first thing he said to Rey when she approached him. Annie seemed to be looking for someone in the crowded party, and he knew exactly who that was.

“She is seventeen, Ben. She is allowed to dressed up one in a while.” Rey argued. “Aside from her back, that dress doesn’t reveal anything!” 

“What are you guys fighting about this time?”

Hux joined them after Kylo sent him to check if the kitchen was running smoothly. Rey sighed.

“Hux, tell this man-child that it’s all right for a woman to dress up once in a while.”

“What are you talking a-”

“Armitage!” 

Annie was by Kylo side the moment she saw the General, her eyes sparkled, she looked so hopeful for a compliment from the guy it made Kylo’s heart ached.

“What do you think?”

“….”

Hux looked taken aback. It almost as if he saw the beautiful young woman in front of him for the first time.

“Well?”

“No, absolutely not.”

Kylo saw the exact moment his daughter’s heart shattered. He wanted more than anything to choke the life out of his general.

“Annie, what were you thinking?why are you dressing like this?”

Hux took off his long coat and draped it over Annie’s shoulder, his brows furrowed in concern.

“You…don’t like it?” The girl asked in a small voice, she looked so heartbroken Kylo wish he could take all her pains away.

“Of course not. I don’t want every guy in this party to stare at you all night.” Hux lowered himself to talk face to face with the girl. “I’m just worried about you.”

Annie bit her lower lip.

“Why?”

“Pardon?” Hux frowned.

“Why are you worried?”

“Princess, you know that I love you. I don’t want those boys to look at you like you are some kind of object. That’s not right.”

The ‘I love you’ part was the most excruciating for Kylo to watch, because he saw that his daughter was breaking down from the inside.  
But Annie is as good with her poker face as ever. She tighten the coat around her shoulders and looked up at the man who broke her heart with a smile.

“Thank you, General. You’ve always been kind to me.”

Hux looked as if he got punch in a gut when Annie called him that. She never called him anything but Armitage since she learned his name. The general eyes followed Kylo’s daughter into the crowd, and decided to go after her with troubled look on his face.

“So…that’s it? It’s over?” Kylo asked his wife. Rey gave him a small smile and shook her head.

 

 

“Trust me. It’s as over as when I slammed the Falcon’s door on you that time.”

\-----

 


End file.
